Love You To Death
by baby-pinkyblue
Summary: "Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya. Apa ia benar-benar akan lenyap?" batin Sasuke takut. Ini gawat! Sasuke sudah tahu semua rahasia Sakura, tapi Sakura tak kunjung lenyap malah ia tampak tambah bersemangat menjalani tugasnya. Kok bisa, ya? Terinspirasi dari K-Drama "49 Days". Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

Hai, minna…

Ini fict kedua saya, semoga fict ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Fict ini pernah saya janjikan lewat jejaring social "facebook".

Hah, saya baru selesai ujian nih, minna. Waktu ujian tanganku gatel banget mau segera nulis fict. Sepertinya fict pertama saya mengalami kendala, yaitu saya kehilangan ide.

Jadi nggak perlu banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai ajahh…

Tolong sempatkan diri anda untuk mengirim review, saya butuh saran yang banyak agar bisa membuat fict lebih baik lagi.

RnR please…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy the story…

**Ingat! Fict ini terinspirasi dari K-drama "49 Days". Filmnya sangat mengharukan lho, readers. Tapi saya hanya membuat jalan ceritanya menjadi agak berbeda.**

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta seorang lelaki berambut merah sambil berlari mengejar seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu lagi, Sasori-kuunn…" ucap Sakura sesegukan karena menangis.

"Sakura, kumohon. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu!" teriak Sasori.

Kini mereka bahkan tidak malu menjadi tontonan hangat(?) para orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan kota Suna yang ramai. Sakura masih terus berlari, jujur ia agak kesulitan melihat jalanan di depannya karena adanya selaput bening air mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

GREP! Sasori berhasil menahan tangan Sakura. "Lepaskan, Sasori-kun…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Tak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku." Sasori tampak bersikeras menahan Sakura. Sakura lebih memilih untuk dia daripada menanggapi perkataan Sasori.

"Sakura, waktu ituu-"

"Arrrgghh! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Sasori-kun. Memangnya apalagi yang harus kau katakan? Sudah jelas waktu itu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berciuman dengan Matsuri.

"Maafkan akuu…" hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasori? Tidakkah lelaki itu sadar barang sedikit pun bahwa sakitnya, pedihnya, dan hancurnya hati Sakura saat ini? Hm, mungkin tidak.

Dalam sekali sentakan, genggaman mereka terlepas. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Sasori berdecak kesal, ia mengejar Sakura dan kembali terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua pasangan ini. Sampai tiba-tiba…..

"SAKURA, AWAS!" Teriak Sasori.

CKITT!

BRAK!

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dapat membuat gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)**

"Cinta itu datang dari hati dan tumbuh di hati 'kan, Sasori-kun…" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus kelopak bunga Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah…" Sasori memandang wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oiya, Sasori-kun. Kau mencintaiku apa tidak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasori serius.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sakura-chan? Sudah pasti aku mencintaimu…" Sasori mengelus kepala pink Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku dengan tulus, Sasori-kun…" Sakura beralih memeluk lengan Sasori dengan erat.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kumohon sadarlah!" teriak Sasori disertai teriakan dan tangisan dari orang tua Sakura. Kini Sakura tengah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sasori memberi kabar bahwa Sakura kecelakaan kepada ayah dan Ibunya.

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya dia mendapat benturan yang cukup keras di bagian kepalanya…" kata Chiyo, dokter dari rumah sakit Suna.

"Tapi Sakura baik-baik saja 'kan, dokter? Dia tidak gegar otak ataupun amnesia?" Kata Hitoshii, kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja, Hitoshii-san…" kata Chiyo.

"Kapan ia sadar, dokter?" Tanya Tomomi (Ibu Sakura) sambil memegang erat kedua telapak tangan Chiyo, berupaya menaruh kepercayaan pada Chiyo.

Tsunade menghirup napas dan menghembuskan napasnya kecewa. "Itulah masalahnya, Sakura Haruno dia baik-baik saja tapi dia-" Chiyo menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan prihatin "-koma" lanjutnya.

Tomomi Haruno segera menangis di pundak sang suami. Ia tidak dapat menyangka, putri tunggalnya harus menerima kejadian ini. Bukankah, kecil kemungkinan Sakura dapat hidup? Merupakan mukjizat jika Sakura dapat membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya saya masih ada urusan. Haruno-san, biarkan Kami-sama yang menentukan segalanya. Saya permisi." Pamit Tsunade sambil melangkah meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Tomomi membungkuk sebentar sebelum Tsunade benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Tomomi, kenapa Sakura yang harus mengalaminya?" kata Hitoshii sambil menundukkan wajah. Tomomi segera mengelus punggung Hitoshii kemudia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hitoshii.

"Mungkin ada maksud tersendiri Kami-sama membuat Sakura mengalami kejadian ini. Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja. Semoga saja Kami-sama benar-benar memberi keajaiban…" ucap Tomomi sambil memandangi wajah pucat Sakura yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tak lupa perban yang dibalut mengelilingi kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Sakura tengah memasukkan beberapa bukunya kedalam tas, ia baru saja akan pulang setelah mengerjakan kembali tugasnya yang dirusak oleh temannya yang jahat.

Sakura memperbaiki kacamata tebal yang merosot ke batang hidungnya. Rambut kepangnya lagi-lagi terlihat acak-acakan setelah dijambak oleh temannya juga. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa nasibnya begitu malang sampai harus dianggap virus oleh teman kelasnya. Sakura merasa kehidupan SMP-nya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sampai tiba-tiba….

"Hai, Haruno…" panggil seorang lelaki dari pintu kelas Sakura. Sakura terperanjat begitu mengetahui ada seorang lelaki yang memanggilnya.

Sambil menundukkan kepala, Sakura berkata "A-ada apa?"

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ayo pulang sama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" kata lelaki itu. Sakura tidak tahu siapa orang itu karena ia menundukkan kepala, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Ah! Ternyata itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori, anak dari kelas 1-3. Sakura hanya tahu itu, selebihnya tidak.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Akasuna-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau ikut saja denganku. Aku mohon, Haruno…" kata Sasori. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya Sakura pulang bersama orang ini. Terlihat sangat memohon, jadi Sakura menyetujuinya saja. Yang bikin membuat Sakura heran adalah menurut temannya Akasuna no Sasori ini adalah lelaki paling tampan di sekolahnya dan saat ini lelaki itu sedang memohon padanya untuk pulang bersama. Ada apa sih?

Di perjalanan pulang, Sakura sedang disibukkan dengan menatap senang kearah bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Sedangkan Sasori, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga tersenyum senang seperti itu, dari ekspresi wajah yang setiap kali kulihat darimu, kau selalu berwajah muram." ledek Sasori. Sakura tercengang, bukan karena ledekan dari Sasori, tapi maksud dari perkataannya. Itu artinya Sasori selalu memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Hhh, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ada juga orang yang mau memperhatikannya.

"Jangan marah, aku tidak-" Sasori menjadi murung begitu melihat air muka Sakura berubah.

"B-bukan, aku sama sekali tidak marah, Akasuna-san…" kata Sakura.

"Haruno, jadi yang ingin kukatakan itu errr-" wajah Sasori memerah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya Sasori sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku eerr-" Sasori tambah memerah, "Bo-bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" lanjut Sasori.

"Eh, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tidak percaya ini. Apa orang ini tengah main-main dengan kata-katanya?

"Aku serius, Haruno. Jadilah kekasihku. Aku entah mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu…" kata Sasori. Mendadak perasaan Sakura menghangat. Ia tidak tahu apa ini mimpi atau bukan. Ia ditembak di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indah. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkannya dan yang lebih parah lagi, lelaki yang menembaknya adalah pangeran sekolah. Well! Jujur saja Sakura sangat ingin memiliki seorang kekasih tampan kayak Sasori. Ia sangat ingin menerimanya.

"A-aku terima kau, Sasori-kun…" ucap Sakura.

"Kau menerimaku? Serius? Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!" seru Sasori sambil membungkuk didepan Sakura.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

**~TBC~**

Area bacot Author nih:

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Bagus? Mengharukan? #plak

Maaf, minna. Ini masih prolog terus SasuSaku-nya belum kelihatan.

Author bikin cerita ini pas lagi dengar lagu 'Suzy Miss A – Too Much Tears'. Coba denger sambil baca nih cerita, pasti kesampaian perasaannya.

Nah, author harap fict ini sudah lebih baik. Minna, jangan lupa ripiu yaahh. Berikan saran sebanyak-banyaknya supaya author bisa berkembang.

Ok, saya akhiri bacotan saya di sini. See you next chapter…

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dapat membuat gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)**

**Chapter 2**

Hai, minna…

Ini fict kedua saya, semoga fict ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Fict ini pernah saya janjikan lewat jejaring social "facebook".

Hah, saya baru selesai ujian nih, minna. Waktu ujian tanganku gatel banget mau segera nulis fict. Sepertinya fict pertama saya mengalami kendala, yaitu saya kehilangan ide.

Jadi nggak perlu banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai ajahh…

Tolong sempatkan diri anda untuk mengirim review, saya butuh saran yang banyak agar bisa membuat fict lebih baik lagi.

RnR please…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy the story…

**Ingat! Fict ini terinspirasi dari K-drama "49 Days". Filmnya sangat mengharukan lho, readers. Tapi saya hanya membuat jalan ceritanya menjadi agak berbeda.**

"Haruno-san." Panggil seorang lelaki. Ia sebenarnya sedang asyik membaca buku, tapi kegiatannya terhentikan saat melihat Sakura dihadapannya.

Namun disayangkan, Sakura bukannya menurut pada panggilan itu ia malah menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran dan bimbang(?), 'Ini dimana?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Haruno-san!" sekali lagi pria itu memanggil, bedanya kali ini lebih ditekankan. Sakura segera menatap pria tersebut. Pria ini cukup keren. Rambutnya yang warna merah mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasori. Tapi wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi dingin. Itu membuat Sakura kesal dengan orang ini.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Ekhhmm, kau lahir tanggal 28 Maret 1994 dan meninggal tanggal 28 Maret juga."

"Kau siapa? Seenaknya memutuskan aku mati."

"Aku adalah malaikat mautmu, bodoh."

"Lalu apa tadi itu? Meninggal? Haha, apa ini sebuah permainan?" kata Sakura. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut dan takut dengan perkataan lelaki itu, tapi ia segera menepis pikiran aneh yang melayang di otaknya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"A-aku sungguh belum mati…" kata Sakura cepat.

"Hm, benar juga. Kau memang belum mati. Kau sedang mengalami koma. Hah, bodohnya aku ini." Kata orang itu.

"Koma?"

"Ya. Kau kecelakaan saat berlari dikejar oleh kekasihmu. Kalian memang sulit dimengerti. Sedikit saja akan marah dan terjadi drama di antara kalian." Orang itu duduk kembali di kursi yang tadi dipakainya. Sakura geram, ia merasa pria itu sedang merendahkannya. Tapi, ia kembali teringat, 'Aku memang belum mati tapi aku akan mati dalam hitungan detik. Tidak, aku harus hidup! Aku tidak ingin mati saat ini. Aku ingin bertemu Ayah dan Ibu…' batin Sakura.

"Jadi, sebentar lagi-"

"Hei, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang." Ucap Sakura tegas.

"Setiap manusia akan meninggal. Kami-sama yang memutuskan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ada begitu banyak yang ingin kulakukan sebelum waktuku benar-benar habis." Kata Sakura.

"Meskipun ada cara lain, kau tidak akan dapat melakukannya."

Sakura berlutut didepan pria itu. "Aku mohon…" ucap Sakura lirih.

Pria itu menatap Sakura yang masih berlutut dihadapannya. Itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu dan merasa sedih. Kenapa merasa pria itu teringat akan sesuatu? Tenang, akan dijelaskan nanti.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya Kami-sama benar-benar memberimu keajaiban. Kau masih boleh hidup dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, aku memiliki dua pilihan disini. Kau boleh pilih salah satunya. Pilihan pertama, ingin mati dan pilihan kedu-"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, "Aku pilih yang kedua." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kau yakin? Pilihan kedua agak sulit." Kata pria itu.

"Pilihan kedua tidak akan sesulit pilihan pertama 'kan…" kata Sakura.

"Hh, pilihan kedua kau memiliki tugas mengumpulkan 5 air mata dari 5 orang yang tulus menangisimu, tugas ini disebut dengan 'tear gather up to 60 days" Kata pria itu.

"Hmm, ada Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, Paman, dan Bibi." Sakura membayangkan orang-orang yang disebutnya itu tengah menangisinya.

TUING! Pria itu segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dengan memukul kepalanya mengggunakan buku.

"Ingat, keluarga tidak termasuk."

Baru saja Sakura akan tersenyum kemenangan. Kini ia menjadi murung.

"Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura mulai cemas.

"Kau harus mencarinya."

"Mencarinya?" Sakura mengulang perkataan pria itu.

"Ya, carilah orang itu…"

"Baik. Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui bahwa air mata itu tulus?" Tanya Sakura.

Pria itu tampak memperlihatkan sebuah note yang kosong. "Dibuku ini, nama orang yang menangisimu dengan tulus akan terukir dengan sendirinya."

"Ah, begitu…"

"Jangan biarkan orang mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki tugas seperti ini dan jangan pula beritahukan tentang diriku. Waktumu mencari hanya 2 bulan. Gunakan waktu itu dengan baik." Kata pria itu.

"Baik, malaikat maut." Kata Sakura.

"Bagus, kau boleh hidup kembali." Kata pria itu.

"Wah! T-terima kasih…" Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali. Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tangga kecil disana adalah jalan keluarnya…" kata pria itu sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah tangga.

Sakura mengangguk dan berlari kearah tangga itu. Tapi tiba-tiba panggilan pria itu mencegahnya, "Haruno, hati-hati menuruni tangga itu. Jangan berlari…" saran pria itu.

Ck! Sakura sudah lama naik-turun tangga dirumahnya. Tidak mungkin tangga dengan 6 anak tangga itu tidak dapat dilewatinya, itu pikir Sakura.

Ternyata eh, ternyata. Baru selangkah menapaki tangga itu ia sudah terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kepalanya tak berhenti bertubrukan dengan anak tangga lain. Ini sangat sakit baginya.

**SAKURA POV**

Dimana ini? Suasananya…ukkh! Bau obat. Pasti rumah sakit. Duh, kepalaku sakit sekali bertubrukan dengan anak tangga itu. Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat aku telah kecelakaan dan koma. Kami-sama, makasih telah membiarkanku hidup.

**NORMAL POV**

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Ia kembali menyentuh kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Kemudian Sakura menoleh kesamping, Ibunya tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat senang masih bisa melihat ibunya.

"I-ibu…" ucap Sakura perlahan. Tomomi terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya.

Sakura tersenyum pada Ibunya yang sedang menatapnya terkejut. "Ibu…" kata Sakura.

Tomomi segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Akhirnya kau sadar, Sakura." Kata Tomomi.

BLAM! Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Kedua perempuan itu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tampak Hitoshii sedang tercengang menatap Sakura.

"Ayah!" seru Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, Haruno Sakura. Akhirnya kau bisa sadar. Kami-sama memang member keajaiban untukmu." Ucap Chiyo sambil memeriksa detak jantung Sakura.

"Iya, dokter. Aku merasa bahwa ini benar-benar keajaiban."

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk pulang hari ini juga? Aku pikir kau masih perlu perawatan intensif." Kata Chiyo.

"Iya, aku akan pulang hari ini, dokter. Aku harus mengerjakan banyak tugas!" Seru Sakura.

"Tugas? Apa itu?" Tanya Chiyo.

"Maaf, dokter. Ini rahasia."

"Ah, begitu. Kau semangat sekali."

"Ya"

"Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat dan jangan melakukan banyak aktivitas."

"Aku berjanji, dokter."

"Sudah, Sakura. Sepertinya orang tuamu sudah menunggu di bawah. Tidak baik membuat orang tua menunggu." Chiyo melihat kedua orang tua Sakura melalui jendela ruangannya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Chiyo, "Ya, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, dokter." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat.

**^_^*~~****LYTD****~~*^_^**

**1 Minggu kemudian~~**

"Aku tidak mau, Ibu!" teriak Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi Sakura, kami merasa sangat kesepian kalau kau pindah ke Konoha dan Ayah ibu pindah ke London. Lagipula, sekolah di London jauh lebih baik daripada di Konoha." Kata Tomomi cemas.

"Aku mau sekolah di Konoha. Hanya KONOHA!" ucap Sakura. Tomomi terdiam.

"Tomomi, kalau memang itu maunya biarkanlah Sakura pindah ke Konoha. Mungkin baginya sekolah di Konoha yang paling baik." Kata Hitoshii.

"Hitoshii, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" kata Tomomi.

"Sakura sudah besar. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lagi, Tomomi." Hitoshii membela Sakura.

"Sakura, kau yakin bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri nantinya?" Tanya Tomomi sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Iya, bu. Aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri…" kata Sakura mantap.

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Kami pindah kerja ke London dan tidak tahu sampai kapan lamanya. Ibu dan Ayah akan usahakan untuk bisa menemuimu."

"Aku mau kerja ya, bu…"

"APAA?" Hitoshii dan Tomomi tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Iya! Aku akan menghasilkan uang dari usahaku sendiri dan tidak akan meminta uang sepersen pun dari Ayah dan Ibu."

"Jangan, Sakura! Diluar sana banyak orang jahat. Apalagi kau orang baru di Konoha." Tomomi angkat bicara.

"Aku akan hati-hati. Aku mohon Ayah, Ibu. Biarkan aku jadi Haruno yang mandiri dan tidak terus berpangku tangan pada kalian…" ucap Sakura memohon.

"Hh, baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Kau terlalu memaksa kami, yang penting kamu hati-hati. Ingat itu!" kata Hitoshii.

"Yeeeyy. Terima kasih!" seru Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno baru saja turun dari kereta api yang ditumpanginya. Saat ini dia ada di stasiun, ia bermaksud mengambil peta kota Konoha yang selalu ada di meja informasi. Begitu keluar dari stasiun, Sakura berjalan lagi untuk melihat keindahan kota Konoha.

"Wah! Ini menarik…" gumamnya. Ia baru ingat, ia harus segera ke 'Konoha High School (KHS)' untuk mendaftar sekolah di sana. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sangat ingin pindah ke Konoha adalah untuk masuk SMA di KHS.

"Hai, anak kecil." panggil seseorang. sakura segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah malaikat maut.

"Hai, malaikat maut aneh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku yang bertugas menjagamu. Jangan menyebutku aneh, aku ini seniormu, bodoh."

"Kenapa aku harus dijaga? Setidaknya aku bukan bayi."

"Aku juga heran kenapa atasanku menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu, aku ini harusnya memiliki banyak waktu tidur, tapi kau malah muncul."

"Kalau tidak mau kenapa kau terima?"

"Setiap scheduler yang diberi tugas seperti ini harus menjalankannya dengan baik."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku harus ke sekolah baruku."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ikut."

Sesampainya di KHS, Sakura segera berlari keruang kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, sepertinya kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilai baik, Haruno-san." kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang Sakura yakini itu adalah kepala sekolah KHS.

"Terima kasih, pak." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kau bisa mulai sekolah besok. Seragam dan sepatu sudah dapat kau ambil di ruang panitia."

Sakura mengangguk dan sekali lagi ia membungkuk dihadapan kepala sekolah.

**^_^*~~****LYTD****~~*^_^**

"Lihat, aku sudah mendaftar di sekolah favoritku. Sekarang aku harus mencari kerja."

"Mencari kerja? Dilihat-lihat kau seperti gadis manja yang tidak suka bekerja."

"Apa maksudmu, malaikat maut?

"Hah, sudahlah. Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Untung tempat ini ramai, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita berbicara. Kau akan disangka orang gila karena berbicara dengan udara."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku lelah." ucap Sakura sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di taman.

Sakura mulai membuka Koran yang dibawanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku kerja di restoran? Apa itu baik untukku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah." Malaikat maut berkata malas sambil melempar Koran yang dipegangnya.

PLUK!

Koran itu terlempar dan mengenai kepala seseorang. "AUUWW!" jerit orang itu.

Sakura segera menatap orang itu. Lelaki berambut jabrik pirang dengan tiga kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Terlihat sedikit aneh namun orang ini cukup keren. Dia bahkan lebih keren daripada Sasori.

"Anda sengaja melukai saya?" kata orang itu.

"M-maaf, tuan. Saya sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa apalagi untuk melukai anda."

Orang itu segera memungut koran yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. "Jelas-jelas anda melempar saya dengan koran ini."

Sungguh itu bukan salah Sakura, Malaikat maut sialan itu yang melakukannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada gunanya jika Sakura mengatakan malaikat maut yang melakukannya pada orang itu. Paling-paling ia hanya akan dikatakan orang gila.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Sakura berbalik, ia melihat malaikat maut sedang bersiul ria. Sakura berdecak kesal, "Awas kau." Gumamnya pelan. Lelaki dihadapan Sakura malah tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Sakura.

"Aku memaafkanmu, nona. Hanya saja aku merasa kau tampaknya seperti orang asing." Kata lelaki itu.

"Ah, iya. Saya baru disini. Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal err-"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Kau boleh memangilku Naruto. Salam kenal juga." Kata lelaki itu yang Sakura tahu bernama Naruto.

"Aa, baiklah, Naruto-san."

"Jangan pakai embel-embel –san. Bagiku itu terlalu formal."

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun?"

"Boleh juga. Sakura-san, bolehkah saya tahu apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Mungkin saya bisa membantu." Kata Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Santai saja, Naruto-kun. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Ah, aku sedang mencari kerjaan. Orang tuaku ada di London, aku kemari untuk bersekolah. Tapi, aku mencoba hidup mandiri tanpa dikirimi uang sendiri."

"Oh, sepertinya anda sedang beruntung."

"Apa? B-beruntung? Apa maksud anda?" Sakura tampak kurang mengerti.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok buat kamu."

"Apa itu? Apa!" Sakura tampak kurang sabaran.

"Jadilah pembantu di rumah temanku. Dia juga orang yang tinggal sendiri. Ia takut dirampok dan ia takut sendirian..." bisik Naruto.

"Hah! Pembantu?"

Sakura bisa memikirkannya, ia adalah gadis yang berkehidupan mewah. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang presdir di Uchiha Corporation. **Catatan: Sakura hanya tahu ayahnya bekerja disana tapi tak pernah tertarik melihat kantor itu. **Ibunya bekerja sebagai manager di-ah! Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu. Dan sekarang dia harus jadi pembantu rumah tangga? Oh, tidak!

"Sakura-chan? Bagaimana? A-aku tahu kau pasti kurang suka tapi..."

"Aku bersedia, Naruto-kun. Hm, alamatnya dimana?"

"Di Distrik Uchiha."

"Jangan-jangan pemiliknya adalah Uchiha." Kata Sakura heboh.

"Yak! Benar sekali. Pemiliknya adalah putra bungsu Uchiha." Kata Naruto.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Maksudmu 'putra'? Jadi dia laki-laki?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya."

"Dia penakut? Haha, dasar lelaki payah."

"Hhehe, i-iya..." ucap Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa bicaranya gugup begitu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, sudah. Tapi, distrik Uchiha itu dimana?"

"Jiahhh! Aku baru ingat kau adalah orang baru di sini."

"Hahahaha. Iya."

"Dari sini kau terus saja. Di depan ada 2 persimpangan, kau boleh ambil kiri. 10 meter dari sana akan Nampak papan besar bertuliskan 'distrrik Uchiha'. Nah, kau harus masuk. Rumah temanku itu nomor 48. Semoga berhasil, Sakura-chan."

"I-iya, tapi apa temanmu itu cukup ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya? Aku merasa-"

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Dia cukup baik..." kata Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto serius.

"Wah! Baguslah..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Y-ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"OK. Jaa."

**~TBC~**

Area bacot Author nih:

Bagaimana dengan 49 days versi saya? Udah beda 'kan..  
Maaf, minna. Chapter ini belum Nampak SasuSaku-nya. Saya janji chapter depannya akan ada SasuSakunya.

Sekarang waktunya buat balas review:

-**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi unlogin** :

Ini fict Sasusaku tapi di chapter awal pairingnya SasoSaku. Mungkin di chapter 3 sasusakunya sudah ada. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi yahh...

-**yoshida ikuya **:

Ini udah ada kelanjutannya. Aku harap kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi yah...

-**AoLia Seiya** :

Nih, malaikat mautnya udah muncul ^^. Aku nggak tulis nama malaikat mautnya, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti tahu. Makasih udah review. Review lagi yh...

-**Anra** :

Makasih atas pujiannya. Review lagi yah..

**-****BlueHaruchi Uchiha**** :**

Salam kenal juga. Makasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk RnR fict gaje ini. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Review lagi, ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dapat membuat gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)**

**Chapter 3**

Hai, minna…

Ini fict kedua saya, semoga fict ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Fict ini pernah saya janjikan lewat jejaring social "facebook".

Hah, saya baru selesai ujian nih, minna. Waktu ujian tanganku gatel banget mau segera nulis fict. Sepertinya fict pertama saya mengalami kendala, yaitu saya kehilangan ide.

Jadi nggak perlu banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai ajahh…

Tolong sempatkan diri anda untuk mengirim review, saya butuh saran yang banyak agar bisa membuat fict lebih baik lagi.

RnR please…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy the story…

**Ingat! Fict ini terinspirasi dari K-drama "49 Days". Filmnya sangat mengharukan lho, readers. Tapi saya hanya membuat jalan ceritanya menjadi agak berbeda.**

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju rumah orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Kini ia sudah berada di distrik Uchiha.

"46, 47, 48! Sepertinya rumah ini yang dimaksud oleh Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya malaikat maut.

"Huh, kau lagi. Gara-gara kau aku hampir saja dimarahi oleh Naruto."

"Tapi jika seandainya aku tidak ada kau pasti tidak akan dapat kerjaan."

"Hhh, ya." Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu rumah tersebut. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintunya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya bunyi burung gagak yang lewat. Sial! Sakura kesal seperti ini. Kembali ia lagi mengetuk pintu itu, namun sama saja. Hasilnya hanya bunyi burung gagak yang melintas.

"Apa mungkin orangnya lagi keluar atau mungkin tidur..." pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa tak coba masuk saja?" kata malaikat maut.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. "Dengar, ya. Aku tahu kau ini adalah makhluk gaib, tapi lihat dong! Aku sekarang sudah jadi manusia saat ini. Aku tidak dapat menembus dinding." Kata Sakura kesal.

CKLEK! KRIEEET! Malaikat maut membuka pintu itu perlahan ."Bukan menembus dinding maksudku, tapi masuk lewat pintu ini."

Mendadak wajah Sakura berubah menjadi masam. "Ternyata tidak terkunci. Aneh, di Suna harus mengunci pintu agar tidak dimasuki pencuri. Tapi, kalau masuk di rumah orang tanpa izin merupakan hal terlarang. Kalau ada yang hilang, aku yang akan dituduh, bukan kau."

"Jadi kau akan menung-"  
"Apa ada orang?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari dalam rumah itu. Dia berjalan kearah pintu depan, "Kau mau mencuri, ya?" tuduh orang itu sambil menatap Sakura kesal.

"T-tidak. Aku sedang mencari kerjaan."

"Rumahku bukan tempat lowongan pekerjaan." Kata orang itu sambil menutup pintunya.

"H-hei! Aku ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini. Hanya itu." Kata Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi. "Aku pemiliknya, bodoh."

Sakura jadi heran, saat orang itu akan menutup pintunya, Sakura buru-buru menahannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin pemilik rumah ini. Kata Naruto-kun pemilik rumah ini sangat ramah."

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihat gadis asing disi-..Apa? Kau tadi bilang Naruto?"

"Iya. Dia bilang temannya butuh pembantu rumah tangga sepertiku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pembantu. Abaikan perkataan temanku itu."

"Jadi kau benar pemilik rumah itu? Hah, Naruto-kun menipuku. Orangnya sama sekali tidak ramah. Malah orangnya sok cool banget."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, abaikan. Apa alasan kau tidak mau menerimaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau gadis asing. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."

"Wah! Berarti kau suka memperhatikan gadis-gadis diluar sana? Ckckck, dasar genit." Sakura bahkan tidak dapat melihat asap sudah keluar dari kedua telinga orang itu.

"Diam dan keluar dari rumahku." Kata orang itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Jangan. Aku ini memang orang baru di Konoha, tapi tenang, aku gadis yang baik-baik. Aku tidak suka mengambil barang orang lain. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku punya keluarga."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai gadis asing sepertimu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku pindah ke Konoha untuk bersekolah. Orang tuaku ada di London. Disini aku berencana hidup mandiri tanpa minta kiriman uang dari orang tuaku."

"Masalahnya aku tidak butuh pembantu."

"Hei, mana orang jahat yang selalu ingin merampokmu? Aku ini cukup pandai berkelahi, lho. Kudengar kau juga takut sendirian." Sakura berlagak mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Hei, hei, mana ada aku takut sendirian. Mungkin kau yang takut sendirian."

"Naruto-kun yang mengatakannya."

"Aku sudah bilang, perkataan temanku itu kau abaikan saja. Sudah sana, aku tak butuh pembantu." Usir lelaki itu.

"A-aku baru saja pindah kemari. Aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal. Aku bahkan belum makan. Kata ibuku aku harus makan jika sudah lapar. Aku ini gadis yang tidak dapat bertahan jika lapar."

Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan dan mendorong Sakura keluar dari rumahnya.

Sedangkan Sakura pasrah dengan dirinya yang sekarang kedinginan terkena angin. Hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Langit menjadi sangat gelap.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus tidur dimana?" kata Sakura.

Ia bingung sekarang. Ia tak dapat mencari tempat tinggal di cuaca buruk seperti ini. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah toko terdekat untuk berteduh. Setelah minta izin kepada pemilik toko dan diizinkan, ia segera duduk di luar toko sambil bersandar di lengan kursi. Hujan mulai turun. Sakura masih memikirkan dimana ia akan tinggal. Bagaimana caranya ia akan kesekolah besok? Dimana ia akan mandi? Ia belum makan, perutnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Pemilik rumah itu dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di teras toko.

'Dasar aneh. Mana ada gadis sepertinya yang tidak punya uang hanya untuk makan.'

Hujan masih belum reda. Sekarang sudah malam, pemilik rumah segera berjalan kearah meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang baru saja dipesannya. Saat akan makan, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

'Aku bahkan belum makan. Kata ibuku aku harus makan jika sudah lapar. Aku ini gadis yang tidak dapat bertahan jika lapar.' Ya. Itu adalah kata-kata Sakura tadi. Mengingat itu membuat pemilik rumah kesal.

"Ngapain sih gadis aneh itu diingat?" gerutunya.

Akhirnya pemilik rumah mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan. Ia berjalan untuk melihat Sakura dari balik jendela rumahnya. Rupanya Sakura tengah tertidur dan masih diatas kursi tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemilik rumah melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekati Sakura yang tertidur.

"Hei, bangun." Panggil pemilik rumah sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari dirinya telah dipanggil-panggil jadi merasa takut. 'Jangan-jangan malaikat maut yang dulu membawaku ke khayangan.' Batin Sakura. Sakura terus mendengar panggilan itu. Ia muak, ia tidak ingin waktunya habis.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan bawa aku kesana lagi. Aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Aku akan hidup dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan melihat makhluk gaib lagi." Kata Sakura yang masih dengan mata tertutup.

Pemilik rumah yang mendengar Sakura berbicara aneh malah dibuat penasaran. "Apa maksud perkataannya?"

Sedangkan malaikat maut yang menyadari Sakura berbicara aneh segera bertindak. Ia menjatuhkan koper Sakura. Membuat Sakura dan pemilik rumah terkejut. Sakura mengucek matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Sakura melihat sekeliling. "Huh, bukan di dunia akhirat..." katanya.

Sakura menyadari pemilik rumah ada disampingnya. "Kyaa! Ngapain kamu ada disini?"

"Hh, aku menerimamu sebagai pembantuku."

Sakura masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menatap sang pemilik rumah dengan tatapan sayu. Orang ngantuk mah susah nyadar. Akhirnya, setelah pikirannya benar-benar sudah di-refresh baik-baik, Sakura langsung melompat dari duduknya.

"B-benarkah? Yeeyy! Asyikk!" seru Sakura sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hn. Mulai besok kau boleh bekerja. Kuizinkan kau menginap dirumahku dalam kurung waktu 2 hari."

"Terima kasih, err-"

"Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama." Kata Sakura semangat.

ESOKNYA~~~

Sakura kini menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. "Jangan ganggu aku, malaikat maut."

Ia benar-benar jengah dengan perlakuan malaikat maut yang berusaha membangunkannya. Mulai dari mendekatkan ponsel dan jam weker yang sedang berbunyi ke telinga Sakura, menyibakkan horden dan membuka jendela, sampai menarik paksa semua bantal dan selimut Sakura. Eittss! Malaikat maut dapat menyentuh dan membawa benda? Agak aneh. Biasanya makhluk gaib tak dapat menyentuh apapun (Sakura pernah baca di buku cerita). Hah! Tak apalah. Itu tak penting bagi Sakura.

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Matanya masih menutup. "Ingat, tuan mudamu pasti menunggu dibuatkan sarapan."

JITTT! Sakura membulatkan mata. "Aku baru ingat! Si manusia kepala ayam belum kubuatkan sarapan." Kata Sakura kaget. Ia segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa mendengar suara teriakan aneh dari kamar Sakura malah berdecak kesal. Ia berjalan menghampiri kamar Sakura. Saat akan mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Aku sudah cantik 'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak cantik. Kau mirip boneka." Kini Sasuke mendengar suara seorang lelaki.

'Siapa lelaki itu?' batin Sasuke. Ia semakin penasaran mendengar semuanya. Kemudian Sasuke menempelkan telinganya di pintu Sakura. Cih, sangat bukan Uchiha.

"Mirip boneka! Huh, kau ini sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa menghargai orang, ya..." tegur Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lihat, dasi sekolahmu miring."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Sasuke jadi penasaran apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan. Dengan hati kesal, ia mendobrak pintu tersebut.

BRAKK! Tidak ada. Yang Sasuke temukan hanya Sakura yang tengah memperbaiki dasinya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Lelaki siapa maksudmu?"

"Yang tadi bicara denganmu."

Sakura terkejut. 'Apa yang ia maksud adalah malaikat maut? Tapi jika malaikat maut bicara tak ada orang lain yang dapat mendengarnya.'

"Mana dia?"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu berbicara dengannya."

Sakura bagai tersambar petir. Kenapa Sasuke bisa mendengarnya? Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya?

Sama dengan Sakura, Sasuke jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok Sakura. Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling penasaran. #plak - . -v

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa ia dapat mendengar suara malaikat maut? Sedangkan Sakura merasa dirinya sudah diambang kematian. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Sasuke itu siapa? Apa dirinya dan tugas pentingya akan diketahui oleh Sasuke? Sakura menjadi takut pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak ingin mati di tangan lelaki lagi.

**~TBC~**

Area bacot Author nih:

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aku harap sudah bagus? Ada yang penasaran sama ceritanya gak?

Maaf, minna. Chapter ini lebih pendek daripada chap sebelumnya.

Berikan review sebanyak-banyaknya agar aku bisa belajar lagi. Disini sasusakunya udah ada 'kan?

Waktu balas review:

-AoLia Seiya :

Iya, malaikat mautnya adalah Gaara-kun. Saya akan ambil usul kamu di chapter 4. Makasih udah review. Review lagi yaaw...

-Yoshida Ayano :

Iya, ini terinspirasi dari 49 Days. Ok. Nanti saya akan buat ending-nya jadi sedih juga. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya.

-Guest :

Makasih udah penasaran ma fict gaje ini. Hehehe, review lagi ya.

-HikariNdychan :

Salam kenal juga. Eerr, disini schedulernya Gaara. Kalau Sasori itu mantannya Sakura sekaligus orang yang membuat Sakura kecelakaan. Yosh! Didini Sakura jadi pembantunya Sasuke. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya.

-Hiromi Toshiko :

Salam kenal juga. Gomen ne, sebenarnya itu adalah hasil edit saya. Pada awalnya dokter yang menangani Sakura adalah Tsunade. Tapi karena saya mengubah tempat tinggal Sakura jadi Suna, maka saya mengubah nama dokternya juga. Masalah malaikat mautnya, memang sih aku dulu buatnya orang tua yang lebih bijak, tapi aku ubah lagi menjadi muda seperti di 49 days. Malaikat maut di 49 days jung il woo 'kan. Makasih udah review. Review lagi yah.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, many typo(s), gak mutu, aneh dan yang lainnya terjadi didalamnya.**

**Chapter 4**

Aku mau balas review dulu, ya...

**-****lavender kururu-chan****:**

**Sebenarnya Sakura gak pake kacamata dan rambut kepang duanya lagi saat pacaran dengan Sasori. Salam kenal juga. Ne, aku juga sangat suka nonton K-drama. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya...**

**-Guest:**

**Ok. Ini udah lanjut. Kamu nanti liat aja di chapter kedepannya. Tentang Sasuke bisa mendengar suara malaikat maut itu akan dijawab dichapter kedepannya. Don't miss it...**

**-Shana Kozumi:**

**Wah, sya senang kalo ternyata fict ini bisa ngebuat kamu penasaran. Sepertinya saya akan memunculkan Sasori dichapter kedepannya. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya...**

**-junggiena:**

**Makasih udah penasaran. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya...**

**-AoLia Seiya:**

**Ini udah lanjut. Nasib Sakura benar-benar diuji nih. #plak. Makasih udah review, review lagi ya...**

Kalo gitu saya mulai langsung saja, ya...

**CHAPTER 4**

"Aku sungguh tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa." Kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Suara tadi mirip dengan-"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Aku sungguh tidak berbicara dengan siapapun."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Ia segera berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke dapat mendengar suaramu?" bisik Sakura pada Shinigami ( malaikat maut maksudnya ).

"Hm." Shinigami hanya diam tak menjawab.

Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan ini. Ia segera berlari menuju dapur. Disana ada Sasuke yang sudah duduk menunggu sarapan pagi. Sakura takut dengan Sasuke. Jadinya ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Kenapa kau sembunyi disitu. Cepat buat sarapan!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura terperanjat, "Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-sama."

Pagi ini Sakura hanya membuat sandwich untuk sarapan. Alasannya karena ia terlambat bangun. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terus memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Dari kepala sampai kaki, sampai Sasuke berhenti untuk melihat lambang sekolah yang terpampang di dada kiri Sakura. Sakura merasa Sasuke memperhatikan sesuatu darinya yang tidak wajar.

"Dengar, ya. Meskipun aku ini pembantumu, bukan berarti aku bebas membiarkan tubuhku dilihat olehmu." Kata Sakura sinis.

"Aku hanya melihat lambang sekolahmu. Ternyata kau bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku. Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku dapat pelayanan di sekolah juga."

Sakura bernapas lega jika tahu Sasuke itu tidak hentai. "Eh, Sasuke-sama. Apa boleh aku bekerja disini hanya 5 jam? Karena aku punya tugas yang penting." Kata Sakura memelas.

"Apa? Kau kerja disini hanya 5 jam? Kau ini serius bekerja apa tidak 'sih?" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajah. Ia jadi tambah takut melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Kau boleh memotong gajiku, asal kau memperbolehkannya. Kumohon, ini pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati."

"Yang jadi majikan disini siapa? Aku atau kau? Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" teriak Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian dipersilahkan untuk melihat kelas masing-masing di papan pengumuman. Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Konoha High School." Suara mic dari panitia pengurus terdengar nyaring ditelinga Sakura.

Dengan langkah malas, Sakura berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Ia agak senang karena akhirnya ia ditempatkan dikelas unggulan. Sakura segera mencari kelas tersebut dengan langkah semangat. Sesampainya dipintu kelas, Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke juga ada disana, dengan kata lain Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat berjalan lesu kearah bangkunya.

"Hai." Sapa seorang gadis dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura segera berbalik. 'Gadis ini cantik sekali.' pikir Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kau?" Tanya orang itu ramah.

"Aa, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Hyuuga-san."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Hinata." Kata Hinata dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura-chan. Apa bangku disampingmu ini kosong?"

"Ah, iya. Kau boleh duduk disini."

"Arigato."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang terlihat bingung. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Dan ternyata yang menghalangi pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah rasa penasarannya akan Sakura.

'Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa ia siluman? Cih, mustahil. Tapi siapa juga lelaki yang berbicara dengannya?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Lama Sasuke berpikir sampai ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Pasti dia gila."gumam Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Hinata.

'Dia tidak mungkin gila. Jika seandainya ia gila, ia tidak akan masuk disekolah ini.' Pikir Sasuke.

**SKIP~~**

"Hinata, aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata dan berlari pergi.

Di jalanan Konoha, Sakura mengambil langkah untuk duduk di bangku taman. "Hh, aku harus segera mencarinya."

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura menangkap seseorang sedang demo makanan didepan sebuah toko. Ternyata itu adalah cake dengan diskon besar-besaran. Wah! Ada 'strawberry shortcake', Sakura suka itu. Dengan semangat, Sakura berlari menuju toko itu. Ia terkagum-kagum menatap kue yang dipajang di etalase toko. 'Benar-benar menggugah selera.' Batin Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa namamu sudah tercatat di bangunan itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pada orang disampingnya.

"Iya. Padahal aku orang baru disini." Kata gadis yang berada disamping gadis berambut coklat. Sakura yang penasaran segera menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Maaf! Apa yang kalian maksud dengan nama dan bangunan itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh! Kamu pasti orang baru disini. Dipusat kota ada sebuah bangunan yang berukir nama dan identitas setiap penduduk Konoha. Sebaiknya kamu cepat mendata dirimu dikantor kependudukan. Ah! Aku pergi dulu. Semoga namamu cepat muncul." Kata Gadis berambut coklat sambil berjalan meningalkan Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kata Sakura cepat. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

'Baguslah.' Batin Sakura.

Kemudian ia berlari menuju pusat kota karena kebetulan daerahnya itu dipusat.

Sakura sedang celingukan disekelilingnya. Ia masih mencari-cari bangunan 'penyelamatnya' itu. Karena sibuk mencari, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bangunan itu ada disampingnya.

"Dimana, ya? Kenapa sulit mencarinya?" kata Sakura sambil menghela napas kecewa. Ia bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

'Harusnya aku bisa menemukannya,' batin Sakura sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ketembok dengan kesal. Tapi tangannya merasa kesakitan. Sampai ia ingin memarahi tembok itu.

"Heh, jangan buat aku tambah kes-Eh! Ini 'kan," Sakura tidak jadi menggerutu atas tembok itu karena...

"I-ini 'kan tembok penyelamat. Yeeeyy!" seru Sakura. Dengan semangat, ia mencari nama-nama orang yang dikenalnya ditembok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyusuri pertokoan yang sangat ramai. Sampai ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko pakaian.

"Pasti ini dia toko milik Shion-chan." Kata Sakura.

Saat membuka toko itu, Sakura terkejut menatap Shion yang tengah duduk sambil berciuman dengan seorang lelaki yang Sakura tak tahu itu siapa. Shion dan lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menurutnya 'pengganggu'. Mata Shion menyipit menatap sosok Sakura.

"Hai, Shion-chan. Kau masih mengenalku 'kan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Shion beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berada di depan pintu toko.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan orang yang dulu telah merebut pacarku? Cih. Apa urusanmu datang kemari, penjilat?" kata Shion dengan nada kesal sekaligus benci.

"Shion, aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah mau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau orang paling munafik yang pernah ada."

"Aku b-bukan seperti itu, aku-"

"Berhenti bicara. Aku muak mendengar suaramu.

"Shion, aku sudah putus dengan Sasori. Dia itu selingkuh dibelakangku."

"Hah, rasakan itu. Itulah akibat jika kau merebut Sasori dariku."

"Aku tidak pernah merebut Sasori darimu. Ia yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pertama kali padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau juga membalas perasaanya jika waktu itu kau hanya sebatas kagum padanya?" teriak Shion.

"Aku-aku,"

"Keluar dari tokoku. SEKARANG!" bentak Shion sambil menyeret Sakura keluar dari tokonya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shion. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

Shion tidak berkata sedikitpun. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan benci kepada Sakura.

"Aku sangat membencimu Sakura Haruno. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Shion, kumohon." Shion segera masuk kembali kedalam tokonya. Sakura masih berdiri ditempat. Tiba-tiba Shion keluar lagi dari tokonya sambil membawa sebuah ember yang Sakura tak tahu apa isinya. Sampai tiba-tiba...

BYUURRR!

Shion menuangkan air dari dalam ember itu ketubuh Sakura.

"Rasakan itu, Haruno! Pergi dari sini!" usir Shion.

Sakura begitu terkejut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang basah kuyub. Kemudian Sakura berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bagaikan orang gila saat ini.

Sekarang ia berjalan ke rumah Sasuke. Ia bermaksud mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia akan mundur dari pekerjaannya. PLUK!

"Sakura, kaukah itu?" kata seorang lelaki yang menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, "Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura terkejut.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau basah begini?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sampai Sakura akjirnya buka suara.

"Aku ada masalah dengan teman. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Kata Sakura sambil berbalik untuk berjalan. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, Naruto buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Kau harus tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara." Kata Naruto.

Baru saja Sakura akan menolak, Naruto segera buka suara lagi, "Orangtuaku juga ada disana. Malam ini ibuku akan masak enak lho. Kau tak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau bisa masuk angin." Kata Naruto cemas.

"Hm, baiklah jika kamu memaksa." Kata Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Tampak Naruto tersenyum puas. Sebelum berjalan, ia melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan menyampirkannya ketubuh Sakura. *so sweet*

**-TBC-**

Minna, bagaimana?

Hah, barusan saya dapat 'flame'. Tapi itu membuat saya sadar kalo kita gak boleh keenakan. Banyak saingan diluar sana. (*Reader: Gaya lu kayak orang mau ikut lomba aja.)

Menurut saya, flame kayak gitu gak bisa membuat saya runtuh *bukan gempa maksudnya*. Saya ini kuaaattt! #plak.

Minna, saya masih berharap review dari kalian tetap ada. Maaf, ya. Disini SasuSakunya gak terlalu Nampak. Ah, kalo kalian tidak mau mereview, kalian cukup membacanya saja, yah *maksabanget*.

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update~~~

Jadi,

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please, minna-san...


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, many typo(s), gak mutu, aneh dan yang lainnya terjadi didalamnya.**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura tersenyum menyadari Naruto begitu baik padanya. "Oh, ya. Aku harus menelpon Sasuke-teme bahwa kau sedang bersamaku." Kata Naruto sambil merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Namun Sakura segera menahan tangan Naruto.

"T-tidak usah menelponnya, Naruto-kun." Cegah Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Tapi akhirnya Naruto pun mengerti dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah, gak usah dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Naruto dan lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat tersenyum.

**Sesampainya dirumah Naruto...**

"Tadaima, kaa-san!" seru Naruto begitu memasuki kediamannya.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto. Bagaima-Eh! Siapa gadis itu?" teriak Kushina sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ini pacarku. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada ayah dan Ibu." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Disamping itu, mata Sakura membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Pacarmu? Basah kuyup begini?" kata Kushina mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Iya, kaa-san. Dia cantik 'kan." Kata Naruto.

Kushina menggeram. "Apanya yang cantik? Dia seperti orang gila tau!" bentak Kushina.

"I-ibu kenapa bilang begitu?"

"Maaf, aku hanya ada masalah dengan teman dan Naruto-kun membawaku kemari." Jawab Sakura.

Kushina mendekati kedua remaja itu. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Sakura. "Kau jangan coba-coba memasukkan masalahmu kekehidupan anakku."

Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Ibu tidak boleh kasar begitu padanya. Lagipula dia adalah seorang perempuan, sama seperti Ibu."

"Kenapa kau membela gadis yang tidak kusuka? Dasar bodoh. Kau memang bodoh, Naruto." Kushina berteriak kesal sambil memukul punggung Naruto.

"A-aduh. Sakit, Kaa-san. Hen-akkh. Sak-duh!" jerit Naruto yang berusaha minta ampun. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menatap Naruto iba.

"Tolong hentikan itu, bi. Naruto sama sekali tidak bersalah." Kata Sakura. Kushina menatap Sakura sejenak dan pada akhirnya pukulan Kushina malah mendarat dipunggung Sakura. Kini Naruto maupun Sakura bagaikan anak kecil yang keluar bermain hingga lupa waktu.

Sakura dan Naruto tidak merasakan apapun lagi begitu mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang sedang mencoba menahan tangan Kushina agar tidak terus memukuli mereka.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut, ternyata orang yang membelanya adalah kepala sekolahnya.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan baginya adalah sewaktu Kushina berkata, "Kenapa kau menahanku? Gadis ini telah mengusik kehidupan **anak kita**."

'Anak kita' berarti Naruto adalah putra dari Pak kepala sekolah dan Kushina. "P-pak kepala sekolah?" Sakura terkejut.

"Haruno-san, kenapa kau bisa ada disini bersama anakku?"

"Ng- a-ano, pak. Sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

Kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar Sakura.

"Berkata apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Itu, kau mengatakan aku ini pacarmu. Aku jadi dipukuli kayak maling oleh Ibumu."

"Ah, itu. Aku pikir dengan begitu Ibuku akan paham sendiri. Kau marah, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak marah. Ne, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya aku harus masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kerumahmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekaligus aku minta maaf pada Ibumu. Kuharap beliau mau memaklumiku. Aa, bajumu akan kukembalikan secepatnya." Jelas Sakura.

"Ibuku pasti memahami dan soal baju tidak perlu buru-buru kau kembalikan. Hehehe..." Naruto cengengesan.

Sakura tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Tiba-tiba Naruto menatap arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"S-sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum dan segera memasuki rumahnya (baca: rumah Sasuke).

CKLEK! Saat membuka pintu, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok Sasuke yang tertidur diatas sofa. Sakura berjalan jinjit kearah Sasuke. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, bangunlah. Kenapa kau tertidur disini?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sepertinya, cara Sakura berhasil membangunkan sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke mengucek matanya pelan. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura harus mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau lama sekali. Kau pergi kemana sih malam-malam begini?"

"Aku pergi kesuatu tempat dan Sasuke-sama tak perlu tau."

"Hah, aku juga tidak mau tau kok. Ah, kau kemari untuk apa?"

"Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku dulu. Aku akan mengundurkan diri saja."

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Kemudian Sakura berjalan kearah kamarnya dilantai dua.

10 menit Sakura berada dikamarnya sampai akhirnya ia keluar juga menemui Sasuke diruang tamu.

"Err, Sasuke-sama, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih telah membiarkanku tinggal dirumahmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

**ESOKNYA~~~**

Sakura berlari disepanjang koridor. Tidak ada siswa lain yang berkeliaran disini. Huh, tentu saja. Ini 'kan sudah jadwal belajar mengajar. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Ia bahkan tak berhenti bergumam, "Aduh, bagaimana ini?". Akhirnya ia tiba didepan kelasnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut sambil memejamkan mata.

KRIEEETT! "Sakura-san." Kata seorang lelaki. Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut. Itu 'kan pak kepala sekolah. Sakura jadi semakin ketakutan. Jangan-jangan ia akan diberi surat skors beberapa hari. Sakura masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kemarilah. Katakan padaku alasan kau terlambat." Kata Minato dengan nada yang ramah. Sakura mendekati Minato. Ia bingung harus jawab apa. Sebenarnya ia terlambat karena tidak menemukan kamar mandi, hingga ia harus mencari lagi. Itu 'kan menyita banyak waktu. Akhirnya, Sakura mandi di kamar mandi umum. -_-

"A-ano, pak. A-aku-"

"Oh, aku mengerti."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar perkataan pak Minato.

"Kau pasti terlambat karena kemalaman dirumah Naruto kemarin. Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena menyuruhmu untuk tinggal lebih lama. Maaf, ya." Sakura hanya cengok mendengar pernyataan pak Minato.

"Ng, b-bukan s-seperti itu."

"Sakura-san, aku tau kau sedang tidak ingin membuatku merasa bersalah. Sudahlah, kau duduk saja." Pinta Pak Minato. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Sakura duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang masih terheran-heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang sibuk mencatat. Ia terlambat, makanya ia juga ketinggalan catatan. TLUK! Sial, pulpennya terjatuh. Sakura segera memungutnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang didekatnya. Sakura tak tahu siapa orangnya, ia hanya melihat sepatu orang itu dan Sakura yakin orang ini pasti lelaki. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu.

'Ah, ternyata Sasuke Uchiha' batin Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semalam itu kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk didepan Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sakura cuek.

"Bukannya aku khawatir, ya." Elak Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak bilang kalau kau khawatir."

"Hm. Mengenai pekerjaan itu, aku menerimamu kembali." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam untuk menyelidik maksud Sasuke menerimanya kembali. Tapi Sakura tak menemukan tatapan dengan maksud buruk. Akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "A-aku tidak punya maksud menerimamu kembali karena kau menarik dihadapanku, ya. Aku menerimamu karena aku bukan orang jahat!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan ber-ojigi, "Arigato gozaimashita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata.

Sakura berbalik kearah sumber suara. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ano-apa boleh kita pulang bersama? Neji-nii sedang sibuk."

"Baiklah. Ayo!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang Sakura melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia melihat Sasuke digerbang.

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu. Gomen." Kata Sakura sedih.

Hinata jadi kecewa, Sakura yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto sedang menaiki motornya. Sakura tersenyum.

"NARUTO!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kearah Sakura. "Ada apa?"

Sakura segera membawa Hinata mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura melirik Hinata sekilas, "Temanku harus pulang dan kakaknya lagi sibuk. Aku mau pulang bersamanya tapi tidak bisa-" Sakura mendekati Naruto dan berbisik "-aku harus kerja."

Hinata yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sakura malah kaget. Naruto melirik Hinata. "Ya, sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Hinata blushing.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Tidak usah malu, Naruto pria yang baik lho." Tambah Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Naruto menyerahkan helm-nya kepada Hinata.

"Nah, aku serahkan Hinata padamu ya, Naruto. Sampai ketemu besok. Jaa." Kata Sakura sambil berlari kegerbang.

"Hei, jidat." Sapa Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, heh?"

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

'Huh, apa-apaan orang itu?' batin Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Oy' dimana kau menaruh barang-barangmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Disemak-semak itu. Aku hebat 'kan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau hilang, bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku sangat pandai menyembunyikan barang."

"Hn, terserah kau. Kalau hilang yang rugi bukan aku."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin Tanya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura jadi heran, "Apa?"

"Apakah kau gila?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku."

"Tentu saja aku ini tidak gila. Enak saja. Kalau aku gila, aku tidak mu-uummph" ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

"Sudah, bicaranya jangan terlalu keras!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Kau bicaranya sembarangan, sih. Aku jadi ikutan kesal tau."

-TBC-

Holaa~~~

Bagaimana?

Mau dilanjut lagi?

Minna, aku minta review yang banyak lagi di chapter ini, ya...

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update...

Makasih untuk semua yang selalu setia mereview dan membaca fic ini. Aku terharu #timpuked.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, many typo(s), gak mutu, aneh dan yang lainnya terjadi didalamnya.**

**Chapter 6**

**-Ringkasan sebelumnya:**

"Tentu saja aku ini tidak gila. Enak saja. Kalau aku gila, aku tidak mu-uummph" ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

"Sudah, bicaranya jangan terlalu keras!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Kau bicaranya sembarangan, sih. Aku jadi ikutan kesal tau."

**Chapter 6**

"Habisnya waktu itu kau bicara dengan seseorang. Aku jadi mengira kau ini gila."

Sakura membulatkan mata, "S-sudah kubilang waktu itu kau salah."

"Hn."

"Oy' aku mau mengambil barang-barangku dulu, ya." Kata Sakura sambil berlari kesebuah semak yang disekitarnya sepi orang.

"Huh, dasar gadis aneh." Gumam Sasuke.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa kopernya.

"Coba lihat, koperku tidak hilang 'kan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, ya, ya."

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah.

"Oy' kenapa waktu tadi pak Minato tidak menghukummu?" kata Sasuke heran.

"Ah, itu karena aku kemarin pergi kerumah Naruto."

"Kau tahu darimana rumah Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Dia yang membawaku."

"Kalian ketemu dimana?"

"Ah, i-itu lain soal. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Hn."

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Sasuke, cepat turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam!" teriak Sakura dari dapur. 5 menit kemudian muncullah sosok Sasuke dari lantai dua. Ia segera menarik salah satu kursi untuk diduduki (Ya, iyalah. Masa' untuk digigit).

Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke. Ia memakan nasi yang ada di mangkuknya. "Coba semuanya ya. Aku memang tidak begitu pandai memasak. Maklumlah, di Suna aku ini termasuk orang yang selalu sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?"

"Shopping dengan teman-teman. Begitu pulang kerumah aku langsung tidur dan akan bangun saat ibuku sudah buat makan malam. Masakan Ibuku sangat enak lho."

"Dasar gadis boros. Lalu kenapa kau tidak cepat pindah kalau kau punya banyak uang?!"

"Ah, itu, aku tidak punya uang saat pindah ke Konoha. Semuanya habis kubelikan sewaktu naik kereta kemari." Kata Sakura sambil mengaduk nasinya menggunakan sumpit.

"Dasar boros."

"Tapi aku akan berubah begitu pindah kemari. Aku mendapat pengalaman yang tidak akan dialami orang lain. Pengalaman itu aku dapatkan di Suna. Waktu mengalaminya aku sempat tidak percaya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hidup kembali setelah meninggal."

"Apa?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ia kurang-ah! Bahkan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke seolah minta penjelasan, namun Sakura buru-buru menyadari kecerobohannya mengumbar rahasianya sendiri.

"A-a-I-itu maksudku aku harus hidup dengan semangat. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin hari esok jauh lebih baik dari hari ini. Semangat!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan didepan dada.

"Oh, begitu."

'Hampir saja aku membunuh diriku sendiri.' Batin Sakura lega.

"Memangnya pengalaman seperti apa yang kau dapatkan itu?"

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala. "I-itu rahasia." Dengan gesit, Sakura segera berjalan kearah tempat cuci piring, author kurang tahu jika ada makna lain.

"Kau banyak menyimpan rahasia, ya." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja. Biasanya wanita yang paling sering menyimpan banyak rahasia."

Sasuke bersandar didinding disamping Sakura. "Aku jadi penasaran." Tambah Sasuke disertai seringai evilnya.

"Sudahlah, ini 'kan rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Bantah Sakura.

"Oh, begitu, ya."

Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga. Ia tersenyum senang. Senang? What the? Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kembali ke Sakura...

Sakura sedang mencuci piring. Saat mencuci, ia teringat akan tugasnya mencari air mata. Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu, padahal belum mengumpulkan air mata satupun." Kata Sakura entah pada siapa.

**ESOKNYA~~~**

Sakura segera berlari menuju KHS. Ia benar-benar terlambat. Entah mengapa, malaikat maut itu tak membangunkannya.

'Dasar shinigami bodoh. Kemana saja dia?' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ia terus berlari dan akhirnya tiba didepan gerbang KHS.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat sebelum Anko-sensei masuk. Bisa mampus aku." Sakura kembali berlari disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Nah, sekarang ia sudah ada didepan kelasnya. Ia akan memutar kenop pintu kelasnya, sampai tiba-tiba...

"Hei, Haruno." Sakura merasa seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Dengan sigap, Sakura segera menoleh.

"Terlambat 5 menit. Aku menghukummu mengepel sepanjang koridor ini saat pulang sekolah." Teriak Pak Ebisu.

"A-apa?" Sakura tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

"Hm, aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Haruno-san." Kata Pak Ebisu sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo sendirian.

Dengan lesu, Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Anko-sensei sedang menjelaskan. Artinya, pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi.

"Wah, Haruno-san, sepertinya kau terlambat. Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya?" Anko-sensei menatap Sakura tajam.

"A-ano, saya telat bangun, sensei." Kata Sakura takut.

"Oh, begitu. Kasihan sekali kamu."

Sakura yakin Anko-sensei tidak akan menghukumnya. Ini 'kan kali pertama Sakura telat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat berdiri disini sampai jam pelajaranku berakhir!" teriak Anko-sensei sambil menunjuk sampingnya.

Sakura menunduk lesu. "Baiklah, sensei." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke samping Anko-sensei dan berdiri tegap disana.

Akhirnya sudah setengah jam Sakura berdiri disana. Kakinya benar-benar pegal.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto dan Hinata menatap Sakura iba.

Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan menjelekkan, membuat emosinya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Uchiha? Kau mengejekku, ya. Coba lihat, aku ini kuat!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Anko-sensei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura.

"Ada apa, Haruno-san? Kau lelah?"

"Itu! Uchiha itu mengejekku, sensei." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa? Kapan aku mengejekmu? Jangan asal tuduh, ya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram, "Aku tidak asal tuduh. Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menertawaiku."

"Haruno-san, itu benar. Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan." Kata Anko-sensei.

"T-tapi, sensei. Aku tidak asal menu-"

"Hah, bilang saja kau tak ingin dihukum dan menyalahkan Sasuke-kun." Timpal seorang gadis berambut merah maroon.

"Halah, kau juga siapa sih? Nggak ada hubungannya sama masalahku." Gerutu Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Kami ini fans sejati Sasuke." Ujar gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kami? Berarti bukan hanya kau saja?" Sakura cengok.

"Hm, tentu saja. Ayo, teman-teman. Kita beraksi. Hiaattt!" tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah dan tiga gadis lainnya beringsut untuk menampilkan action mereka didepan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar ingin muntah melihatnya. Tak hanya Sakura, bahkan semua orang dikelas mual, minus Sasuke. Sasuke sih senang saja para fans sejatinya membelanya.

"Hahahahahahaha! Lucu sekali. Hahahaha!" sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak disela-sela hukumannya.

"Apa? Kenapa tertawa?" kata gadis berambut merah sarkastik.

"Kalian kenapa harus mengidolakan pria macam Sasuke. Pria pantat ayam itu tidak pantas diidolakan. Apanya yang bagus darinya? Wajahnya tak begitu tampan dan rambutnya itu? Pantat ayam! Gyahahahahaha!" Sakura terus tertawa sampai tak disadarinya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, pinky?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ah, tidak ada. Kau ini ternyata idola, ya. Haha, aku tidak dapat menyangka." Kata Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Kau ini, ya. Hei, dengar ya pinky, aku itu lela-"

"Sudah cukup. Kalian ini benar-benar lancang telah merusak hari pertamaku mengajar dikelas ini. Kalian semua akan kuhu-"

"KRIIIINNGGGG" Bel istirahat berbunyi cukup panjang.

"Huh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Pamit Anko-sensei sambil melangkah keluar dari kelas itu.

Setelah itu Sakura dan semua murid disana menghela napas lega. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

"Hm? Mana dia?" Sasuke terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Rupanya Sakura sedang ada di kantin. Sakura sedang bernapas lega telah berhasil melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Toh dia juga pasti tidak dapat lari karena bagaimanapun ia pasti menemui Sasuke dirumah.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Ternyata kau ada disini." Kata Hinata sambil menaruh nampan makanannya diatas meja dan duduk didepan Sakura.

"Iya. Hehehe, kau hebat bisa melarikan diri dari Sasuke, ya." Kata Hinata.

"Yup, oy' kau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menengok makanan diatas nampan milik Hinata.

"Sereal dan jus jeruk. Sakura-chan mau makan apa?"

"Ah, aku juga mau. Tunggu, aku pesan dulu, ya. Kita makan bersama." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

Setelah itu, Sakura kembali ke mejanya. Sakura tampak mengaduk-aduk serealnya dulu. Ia melamun.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu melamun?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, tadi kamu bicara apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

"Haha, maaf ya. Bukannya aku bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, tapi tadi aku melamun sampai tidak mendengarnya." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Hinata memasukkan sesendok sereal kedalam mulutnya, sama halnya dengan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap Hinata, "Hinata, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa ia membawamu sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat?"

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-chan." Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa dia orang yang baik? Dia memperlakukanmu bagaimana?"

"Dia sangat baik. Aku senang karena bisa mengenal orang seperti itu."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya." Goda Sakura.

"Hah? Apa? I-itu-"

"Eittss! Tidak usah dijawab kalau kau ragu. Aku akan menagihnya apabila kau serius dengan perasaanmu." Potong Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersipu. Sakura segera memakan serealnya.

"Gawat! 10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tidak ingin telat. Nanti aku dihukum Pak Ebisu lagi."

Celoteh Sakura sambil terus memakan serealnya.

"Dihukum? Jadi, Sakura-chan dihukum sama Pak Ebisu?"

"Iya nih, Hinata. Tadi pagi aku telat lima menit. Haduuh, terus sewaktu masuk dikelas aku juga dihukum. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sial hari ini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Begitu, ya. Sabar saja, ya Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan keduanya makan dengan tenang sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan kearah kelas. Saat diperjalanan, Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata tadi. Hm, dilihat-lihat gadis itu cukup cantik juga tapi, meski cantik tapi 'too much' sama saja bohong. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, Sasuke tampak sedang menggoda gadis tersebut. Meski pun Sakura tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia lihat Sasuke terus menyeringai pada gadis itu dan sang gadis beberapa kali dibuat merona oleh tingkah Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Huh, dasar cowok. Pasti dia itu playboy." Kata Sakura.

"Hm? Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Siapa lagi, si cowok pantat ayam Uchiha yang katanya pangeran sekolah itu." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke menggunakan dagunya.

"Bukan katanya lagi, tapi Uchiha-san memang pangeran sekolah. Ia menjadi sosok yang dibanggakan di seantero sekolah." Hinata dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Ah, kau tahu darimana, Hinata? Jangan-jangan kau adalah fans Sasuke-ayam juga."

"Sembarangan, ah! Aku tahu info tersebut dari Neji-nii. Mereka berteman. Mereka saling mengenal pertama kali dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Aku dan Neji-nii mengenal Uchiha-san sudah lama, bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa memangnya?" sakura dan Hinata telah sampai dikelas. Mereka kemudian duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Waktu itu Uchiha-san sedang mengendarai mobilnya, tepat pada saat lampu merah menyala, aku dan Neji-nii ingin menyeberang. Tapi Uchiha-san tak melihat jalan, sepertinya ia sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu. Dan Uchiha-san hampir menabrakku. Neji-nii marah dan memaki Uchiha-san."

"Apa Sasuke sudah minta maaf?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Uchiha-san awalnya menolak untuk minta maaf padaku, sepertinya ia sangat bebal. Tapi Neji-nii memaksanya dan pada akhirnya Uchiha-san mau minta maaf padaku dengan sangat terpaksa dan pada saat itu juga kami saling berkenalan."

"Oh, Sasuke itu benar-benar tak berperikemanusiaan, ya. Minta maaf, sih minta maaf. Tapi caranya itu kurang sopan." Ckckck, Sakura ini. Padahal ia pembantu Sasuke tapi berani bicara begitu dan tak pernah menyebut nama Sasuke menggunakan sufiks -sama.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin begitulah sifatnya. Dan aku tidak menyangka Uchiha-san akan sekolah disini juga."

"Apa ia tidak menaruh dendam padamu. Ia 'kan minta maaf secara terpaksa, mungkin saja ia kesal pada Neji-senpai dan ingin membalasnya padamu."

"Kau jangan berkata begitu, Sakura-chan. Kata Neji-nii, orang berwatak seperti Sasuke itu tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, dia juga malas mengungkit kejadian yang sudah berlalu."

"Oh, lalu, kakakmu itu kelas berapa? Sepertinya tak pernah kulihat."

"Dia tidak sekolah disini, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, oh, begitu, ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua murid sudah pulang. Kelas menjadi kosong. Eh, eh, masih ada satu orang disana. Rupanya itu Sakura yang sedang duduk termenung.

"Hh," Sakura bernapas kesal kemudian berjalan menuju WC untuk mengambil air. Setelah itu, ia mulai mengepel.

"Ayo semangat, Sakura. Masa' kau tidak sanggup. Meski kau jarang melakukannya tapi kau harus terbiasa. Semangat! Semangat!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Kau yakin bisa membersihkannya?" kata seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura segera menoleh. "Ya. Aku bisa." Sasuke duduk diatas bangku panjang.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke segera buka suara. "Bukan berarti aku ini ter-"

"Yoshh! Aku akan cepat!" seru Sakura memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. Dan dua jam disana ia habiskan untuk mengepel lantai koridor. Begitu selesai Sakura dan Sasuke segera berjalan pulang.

"Kulihat tadi kau bersama gadis berambut merah itu." Kata Sakura.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Apa? Cemburu? Haha, mimpi saja kau. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Gadis itu siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Huh, lain dimulut lain dihati." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Apa!? Hei, dengar, ya. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa kau bersama. Kita ini tak ada hubungan lebih. Aku pembantumu, ya! Hanya pembantumu. Jadi jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke cuek.

"SAKURA!" Sakura mendengar seorang lelaki memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sakura dan Sasuke jadi penasaran dan membalikkan wajah.

"Siapa, ya-eh! K-kamu 'kan?!" sakura menunjuk lelaki yang memanggilnya. Ia begitu syok menatap lelaki itu.

Siapakah lelaki itu?!

-TBC-

Halo, minna~~~

Inilah chapter 6 yang bisa saya persembahkan. Apa kalian suka? Ini mau dilanjut?

Aku mau Tanya, apa kalian bisa menebak siapa lelaki yang bertemu dengan Sakura? Minna, chapter ini lumayan panjang 'kan. Saya sudah berusaha, meskipun itu belum semaksimal mungkin. Hhehehe! #ditinju

Tolong diberi saran dan ripiu, ya. Boleh flame kok, asal yang enak dan gak pedas (kayak makanan) -_-a.

Ok, saya akhiri curcol saya. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.

**^...^**

I-ingat ya, minna. Tolong beri review. #maksa.

Konban wa!


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH milik YUU-CHAN**

**LOVE YOU TO DEATH**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, little bit Fantasy.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, many typo(s), gak mutu, aneh dan yang lainnya terjadi didalamnya.**

**Chapter 7**

**-Ringkasan Sebelumnya:**

"SAKURA!" Sakura mendengar seorang lelaki memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sakura dan Sasuke jadi penasaran dan membalikkan wajah.

"Siapa, ya-eh! K-kamu 'kan?!" sakura menunjuk lelaki yang memanggilnya. Ia begitu syok menatap lelaki itu.

Siapakah lelaki itu?!

**Chapter 7**

"S-sasori-kun?" kata Sakura kaget.

'Kenapa ia ada disini? Apa dia disini untuk menemuiku? Tapi, darimana ia tahu aku ada di Konoha?' berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Sakura.

Sasuke yang heran dengan dua orang itu hanya terdiam. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku senang. Ternyata kau masih hidup, Sakura-chan." Kata Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera lari dari sana maninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Tidak, jangan lagi. Jangan muncul dihadapanku, Sasori-kun." Gumam Sakura. Sasuke segera ikutan mengejar Sakura. Dan Sasori? Sepertinya ia tetap di tempat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Baginya tak perlu mengejar Sakura. Ia memang sudah tak pantas melakukannya.

Saat akan memasuki rumah, Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau lari seperti itu?" Sasuke tampak meminta penjelasan.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia muak mengungkap kembali kenangan pahitnya.

"Ya, sudah. Kali ini kubebaskan, tapi sebentar kau harus menceritakannya padaku."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, "T-tentu saja. Sebagai majikan, aku harus tahu asal-usul mu. Siapa tahu saja lelaki tadi adalah penagih hutang. Ia datang untuk menagih. Aku tidak mau punya pembantu yang bermasalah."

"Aku bermasalah."

"Jadi lelaki tadi benar penagih hutang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Bukan!"

Sasuke kembali ingat akan sesuatu, ia ingat perkataan lelaki itu 'Aku senang. Ternyata kau masih hidup, Sakura-chan.' Sasuke jadi penasaran. Wah! Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke dibuat penasaran oleh seorang 'G-A-D-I-S'. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Sakura merasa tangannya tak lagi digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sakura langsung saja berlari memasuki kamarnya. Ia hanya duduk meringkuk diatas ranjang. Ia bagai orang yang tak bernyawa. Eiiits, tak lupa air mata turut menemani Sakura.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. "Sampai kapan kau ingin didalam sana?! Cepat buat makan siang!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai dengan acara 'mengunci diri', ya." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya." Kata Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan wajah.

Sasuke melihat Sakura bagai orang yang rapuh, ia benci ini. Seperti bukan Sakura yang dikenalnya saja.

"Tunggu apalagi?! Cepat ke dapur dan masaklah makanan yang enak untukku." Bentak Sasuke. Sasuke sih sebenarnya gak ada niat mau neriakin Sakura, tapi karena ingin membangkitkan emosi Sakura, Sasuke terpaksa berkata begitu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sambil menatap Sasuke kesal, "Kau ini, ya. Jadi orang sabar sedikit dong!" Sakura pun ikut teriak karena kesal. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baguslah, ini baru si jidat pinky yang kukenal." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Sakura tersentak. 'Jadi, tadi Sasuke sedang-' Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah Sakura. "Hei, haruskah aku meneriakimu lagi. Gunakan kaki kecilmu itu untuk cepat bergerak!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, ayam! Tunggu sebentar. Cih." Gerutu Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura sedang membuat makan siang untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menonton Sakura yang sedang memasak.

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Hei, aku minta nomor ponselmu, jidat!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura lagi-lagi menatap Sasuke dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke berkata cepat. "Bukannya aku bermaksud apa."

"Ah! Bukan! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Apa? Kau belanja setiap hari dan tidak punya ponsel? Kau aneh."

"Itu, waktu dikereta api aku tidak meyadari kehilangan ponsel. Maklumlah, aku jarang naik kereta. Aku sadar ponselku hilang saat ingin menelpon orang tuaku."

"Jadi kau sudah pernah menghubungi orang tuamu?"

"Mana bisa? Aku tidak punya ponsel."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Kau ini manusia atau alien sih. Kenapa kau tidak beli ponsel atau menelpon menggunakan telepon umum? Ah, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu telepon umum itu apa."

"Aku tidak punya uang. Lagipula aku tidak pernah lihat telepon umum disekitar kota."

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku ingin makan. Mana makananku?" kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sup misonya tinggal dituang. Kau duduk saja dulu." Kata Sakura sambil menuangkan sup miso kedalam salah satu mangkuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang membersihkan ruangan. Sekarang sudah malam. Setelah membersihkan, Sakura mengambil buku catatannya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia sedang mencatat nama temannya yang ia rekomendasikan sebagai pemberi air mata.

Ia mulai menggoreskan penanya. Pertama ia menulis judul catatannya. '**Ini Dia Nama Temanku Yang Kurekomendasikan Untuk Memberiku Air Mata**' (Jiah, judulnya panjang amat).

Kemudian ia mulai menuliskan nama-nama temannya.

"Hm, sudah Ten-Ten siapa lagi ya. Ah, iya. Lee. Aku lupa." Sakura mendapat nama-nama orang yang dikenalnya tersebut dari dinding 'penyelamat'. Sebenarnya Sakura memang pernah pindah ke Konoha waktu kecil. Ia mendapat banyak teman disini. Sakura tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama teman-temannya itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari ini sudah larut malam. Ia tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Ia masih memegang buku catatannya.

"Hoaahhmm, aku haus. Padahal tadi lagi mimpi makan banyak tomat. Karena makan banyak aku jadi haus." Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur. Ia mengambil air dari dalam lemari pendingin. Sasuke meneguk airnya sampai tandas semua. Saat akan kembali kekamarnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertidur diatas sofa.

"Hm? Kenapa si jidat tidur disana?" Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur pulas diatas sofa.

Ia segera mengambilkan selimut untuk Sakura. Setelah menyampirkannya ketubuh Sakura, Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura bergerak.

BLUK! Sasuke melihat sesuatu jatuh dari tangan Sakura. Ternyata sebuah buku kecil. Sasuke memungutnya dan akan menaruh di meja jika seandainya ia tidak melihat tulisan '**Ini Dia Nama Temanku Yang Kurekomendasikan Untuk Memberiku Air Mata.**'

"Apa maksudnya? Apa ia sedang menulis cerita? Tapi kenapa ada nama orang disini? Catatan apa ini?" kata Sasuke bingung. Karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Ada begitu banyak tulisan Sakura. PUK! Sasuke segera menutup buku Sakura.

Dia akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah buku diary Sakura. "Hah, begitu." Sasuke menaruh buku Sakura diatas meja dan hendak berjalan pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali mengambil buku itu.

"Aku penasaran," Sasuke menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk membaca buku Sakura. "Tapi tidak sopan membaca buku diary orang. Lagi pula itu pasti akan merendahkanku yang begitu penasaran sama catatan orang." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menaruh buku itu diatas meja dan berlalu pergi. Saat akan naik ke tangga, Sasuke kembali menatap buku Sakura. Dengan sangat halus, Sasuke berlari kearah meja tempat buku Sakura.

"Hn, baca saja. Kapan lagi bisa kubaca kalau bukan hari ini?" pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

**21 June 2012**

'**Huh, aku kecelakaan. Sasori-kun memutuskanku karena lebih memilih bersama Matsuri dan dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku koma. Pada saat itu aku kira aku sudah mati ternyata tidak'**

"Catatannya masih baru. Apa? Jadi Sasori itu pacarnya, ya sekaligus orang yang membuatnya kecelakaan. Pantas saja Sakura shock ketika menemui Sasori." Gumam Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuka lembaran kedua.

**3 July 2012**

'**Aku bertemu lelaki menyebalkan di akhirat. Dia itu cuek, menyebalkan lagi. Rambutnya warna merah. Di dahinya terdapat tato bertuliskan 'ai'. Aku benci. Dan yang paling parah, ternyata ia adalah seniorku. Katanya aku bisa hidup jika aku melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.'**

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang shock membacanya. "Apa? Akhirat? Lelaki berambut merah dan bertato 'ai'? Sepertinya tidak asing ditelingaku. Apa maksudnya ini? Jidat sudah mati, ya?" sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian ia tambah penasaran dan membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

**4 July 2012**

'**Hari ini aku berhasil mendaftar di Konoha High School. Saat duduk ingin mencari pekerjaan di koran, tiba-tiba malaikat maut berambut merah melempar koran ke kepala seseorang. Terpaksa aku yang dimarahi. Mana mungkin malaikat maut mau dimarahi, dia 'kan tembus pandang. Ternyata lelaki itu tidak begitu marah padaku. Dia ramah. Namanya Naruto. Ia menwarkanku pekerjaan. Senangnya! Tapi aku diminta untuk dijadikan pembantu dirumah temannya, hmm kalau tak salah orang yang dimaksud Naruto bermarga Uchiha.'**

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ini pasti waktu pertama kali ia mengenalku. Hm, rupanya ia mengenal Naruto disini. Jadi, pria berambut merah adalah malaikat maut? Gak ngerti. Tapi sepertinya dia makhluk gaib." Kata Sasuke. Semakin penasaran, Sasuke membuka lembar selanjutnya.

**5 July 2012**

'**Gawat, Sasuke-sama mendengar suara malaikat maut. Duh, bagaimana ini. Aku takut. Kata malaikat maut, kalau ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini maka aku akan lenyap selamanya dari dunia ini. Aku minta ke Sasuke-sama agar aku diberi waktu bekerja dirumahnya hanya 5 jam. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku. Tapi Sasuke-sama malah memarahiku. Sedihnya~~~'**

"Sakura akan lenyap jika aku tahu semua. Apa? T-tidak." Sasuke segera menutup buku milik Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Sasuke segera mencari denyut nadi Sakura di pergelangan tangan dan leher Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya. Apa ia benar-benar akan lenyap?" batin Sasuke takut. Takut? Kok bisa kamu takut sih, Sasuke? Takut kehilangan Sakura, ya?

ESOKNYA~~~

Burung-burung telah berkicau. Sakura membuka matanya. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Nggh," lenguhnya. Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke tertidur disampingnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sakura heran. Ia segera duduk.

"Sa-sasuke." Sakura mencoba mengguncang bahu Sasuke dan tampaknya itu berhasil.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar membuka matanya, Sakura buru-buru kembali tertidur. Ia masih heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tidur di dekatnya.

'Seingatku semalam ia tidur dikamarnya.' Batin Sakura sambil berpikir keras. Kembali ke Sasuke...

Pria ayam itu sedang mengucek matanya pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ia pikir masih tidur.

Perlahan tangannya beralih mengusap kepala pink Sakura. Sasuke segera menarik kembali tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura merasa keberadaan Sasuke didekatnya sudah menghilang. Ia segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-ayam itu? Apa dia sudah gila?!". Sakura malu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tadi mengelus kepalanya.

Sakura melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera berlari kearah sebuah wastafel. Sakura segera mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah itu Sakura segera beringsut untuk mengambil alat bersih-bersih. Saat sedang membersihkan halaman depan, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Woi, jidat. Cepat bersihkan dirimu," kata Sasuke yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebuah perintah.

Seakan tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan. Begitu gadis itu mencoba berucap, Sasuke buru-buru menyelanya, "Tidak perlu banyak Tanya. Ikut saja!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan segera masuk kerumah dan membersihkan diri. Terus, kita SKIP aja. Sekarang sudah ada 15 menit Sasuke menunggu Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia duduk dibangku panjang halaman rumahnya sambil berpikir keras.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Aku terlanjur mengetahuinya." Gumam Sasuke. Dia mendongak menatap langit yang begitu cerah.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mengingat sesuatu. Kenangan yang sangat lama. Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Pria berambut merah merah bertato 'ai'? itu 'kan seperti..."

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba suara Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya agak kesal, mungkin ia kesal pada Sasuke karena tidak menerima pertanyaannya tadi. 'Tapi itu terlihat lucu, Sakura.' Pikir Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tersadar sendiri dengan perkataannya, 'Pikir apa sih kau, Sasuke. Kau membuat derajat Uchiha jadi runtuh.'

"Aku sudah selesai. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakai tas selempangnya yang kecil.

"Ikut aku saja. Tak usah banyak Tanya." Kata Sasuke ketus sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"E, eh. Tunggu aku." kata Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di Mall Konoha. "Mau apa kita kemari? Kau mau beli sesuatu, ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke santai.

'Hn itu apa sih? Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat orang tak mengerti dong.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura menyadari rupanya Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya, dengan cepat Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku sih? Kalau mau jalan kasih aba-aba dong." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Memang kita ini sedang apa harus pake aba-aba? Oy' aku tadi tidak sadar kau sedang terdiam. Jadi jangan melamun."

"Huuhh~" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di toko ponsel. Sasuke segera menghampirinya diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?" Tanya seorang pegawai di toko tersebut dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin kau memilihkan ponsel yang cocok untuk orang ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Baiklah, tuan. Silahkan menunggu disana. Saya akan mengambilkannya."

Sasuke dan Sakura segera duduk disalah satu kursi di toko tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Kau membelikanku ponsel?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong untuk ponsel."

"Aku melakukannya agar aku bisa menghubungimu apabila aku butuh pelayanan. Lagipula aku tidak memakai gajimu. Ini uangku sendiri."

Sakura tertegun tapi ia lebih memilih terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas. Karena bosan, akhirnya ia mencari pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Oh, ya. Sasuke sedang pergi mengurus ponsel yang akan dibelikannya untuk Sakura.

Mata Sakura tak sengaja menangkap sosok wanita sedang menangisi seorang lelaki, yang Sakura tau mungkin pacarnya. Andai wanita itu menangisi Sakura saja. T-tapi'kan, orang itu bukan siapa-siapa Sakura. Kenal pun tidak. Sakura melihat kalender yang terpajang di sisinya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku belum mendapat air mata satupun." Kembali Sakura menatap kedua pasangan itu. Cowok itu tidak berperasaan sekali sampai membuat cewek itu menangis. Sakura berpikir sejenak, seandainya ia juga bisa menggunakan cara itu. Hehehe. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"...ra! Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke sedari tadi memanggilnya. Sakura segera menatap Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke. Ada apa? Jangan manggil terus dong."

"Hn. Seandainya kau dengar dari tadi aku juga tak akan memanggilmu beberapa kali."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Hehe, maaf. Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ini ponselmu. Aku sudah beli. Lagipula tadi kau lihat apa? Serius sekali." Sasuke jadi OOC banget nih~~.

Sakura menatap Sasuke cepat. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura. Ia segera mencari-cari apa yang membuat Sakura termenung tadi.

Pas sekali, ia juga menangkap sosok itu. Benar sekali. Itulah sosok yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura dari tadi.

"Pasti kau melihat kedua pasangan itu 'kan." kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, "Seandainya air mata itu untukku saja." Kata Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mendengarnya dan itu membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sakura membelalakkan mata. Ia sadar akan ucapannya. "Begini, Sasuke. Maksudnya, aku suka ditangisi-ah! Bukan! Bukan! Aku salah! Maksudnya itu eerr- apa, ya-" Sakura jadi bingung sendiri dengan perkataanya.

"Iya, aku mengerti kok. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia malah jadi bingung, 'Kok Sasuke bisa mengerti aja sih?'

Pastilah, Sakura. Sasuke 'kan sudah tahu semua tentang kehidupan dan rahasiamu. Tapi, tunggu! Kok? Sasuke 'kan sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi kenapa Sakura gak apa-apa? Kenapa tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kenapa ia tak lenyap? Sasuke siapa sih? Bingung, bingung, bingung!

-**To Be Continued**-

**Hola~**

**Bagaimana, hm? Ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya?**

**Minna, aku mau Tanya nih. Harusnya ending Love You To Death itu bagaimana? Sad kah? Atau Happy kah?**

**Kalau berkenan dijawab, silahkan kirim jawaban anda ke kotak review yang tersedia dibawah ini.**

**Saya pusing mikirinnya dan saya mau mengikutinya dari suara para readers. Bukankah begitu seharusnya, cerita ini saya tunjukkan untuk kalian semua sekaligus orang-orang yang menyukai K-Drama '49 Days'.**

**Minna, adakah fic yang jalan ceritanya persis dengan milik saya? Kalau misalnya ada tolong beri saya linknya.**

**Oy' saya ucapkan special thanks buat semua yang masih setia mereview sekaligus membaca fic saya ini. Kakak-kakak yang sudah senior, kalau boleh saya minta saran ya, senpai. Saya ingin tau kesalahan saya dalam menulis fic. Bagi yang mau beri flame, itu gak apa-apa. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Saya berusaha sekuat tenaga meski itu belum maksimal. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^.**

**Sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnya. Jaa, minna~~~**


End file.
